vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108236-timetravel-blurb-that-caught-my-eye
Content ---- ---- Uh, what? You will be replacing all of your crafted gear with GA gear over time. Average raid dps has gone up substantially in the past few weeks as we have acquired more gear in the raid. Kill times have become more rapid, we are able to enact strats we couldn't before because our DPS has gotten so substantially better. Some things have been trivialized as well, mechanics we don't worry about as much, deaths matter less if at all. Etc. The raid gear curve is, as it always has been in previous games. | |} ---- ---- ---- Then again new Raid gear is always going to remain THE strongest, but gear outside will also get stronger as new raid are release to catch the curve. Hopefully :) we also get cool looking armors across the game :( why Medics are the only ones with robot tron armor T_T, Engis as well. I want robotic armor on my SS Much Love TT, Thanks for your time today on DS Stream | |} ---- Was looking over people that still need Silver Dungeon attunement and noticed one thing in common with them all.. There gear was terrible. The people that couldn't finish silver dungeons do not have the gear to complete GA and they will soon find that out. All for the nerf to attunement wanted to point out in the near future there is going to be a lot of people not being able to kill the Trash in GA. You make it sound like the people already have that gear or its very easy to obtain but realistically they do not and still have work ahead of them to start GA. | |} ---- This. Many people have gear issues trying to do dungeons and dont even know it. We have 11x People 4/4 silver, we are now helping the rest get through, last night.. we got everyone else STL Silver, Everyone we took did well on the player skill side, even had some first timers into dungeons. Some had gear holes / no runes, and you could see some players needed both. Not everyone it seems goes out and gets best in slot pre dungeons... Do some people look at it as, i don't need best in slot till GA ? Vet dungeons aren't that hard... Players can get gear to curb the difficulty if they have issues So basically people who aren't in the top 5-10% should do. Best gear you can get --> Vet Dungeons --> GA Rather than VET Dungeons ---> Work on best gear while getting into Raids | |} ---- Ok, this is my bad then. I tunneled too much on the here in now with the context of your comment. I guess, yes, after new tiers are released, and the gear ceiling moves up, then of course there is a natural nerfing. I was looking at the current gap between non-raid gear and raid gear. I know the current gear can clear content, but the context of the question asked was in reference to how a lower level skill group of players hitting a wall in the current GA, how would they overcome it. So your answer is to hope that the itemization revamp scales everything across the board to leave a larger gap, outside of raid gear, than there is currently for you guys to itemize before next tier, or wait for next tier. Thank you for the clarification. | |} ---- ----